


Cas has the Flu

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is sick, Dean puts him to bed, and a musical education promise is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas has the Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterinthetardis (spike22fowl)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=winterinthetardis+%28spike22fowl%29).



> Originally posted on ffn.net and on Tumblr for winterinthetardis. She asked for a sick!Cas/Dean fic, and I delivered.

"Dean for the last time, I'm fine," Cas mumbles, curled up on the motel's couch with tissues strewn around.

The aforementioned hunter rolls his eyes, forcibly pulling his friend off the couch. "C'mon, Cas. Bed. Now."

Cas nearly collapses onto Dean, the taller man taking the brunt of the weight. Dean lets out a groan, and jokes, "You gotta lay off the cheeseburgers, man."

He manages to maneuver the angel into bed, helping him to pull off his trench coat and gently tugging the covers up over him. Cas snuggles down slightly, already half asleep. Dean watches for just a moment as he watches the stress on the angel's face melt away. When he's pretty sure Cas has nodded off, he turns to go pick up the tissues on the floor. Cas reaches out blearily, snagging his sleeve. His voice crackly and sniffly, he manages a single word. "Stay."

Dean turns back, smiling, the reply slipping out before he realises that Castiel won't understand the reference. "Wild horses, Cas."

Cas's face scrunches up, obviously pondering what untamed horses have to do with anything. Dean just rolls his eyes, voice mirroring his impatience. "Like... they can't drag me away?"

His angel smiles at him, still confused and not understanding. And Dean can see it, so he just sighs, letting it go. He pulls the covers back up over Cas. "Go to sleep, Mr. Comatose. Tomorrow, I'm teachin' you about music, okay?"

Cas's reply is a sleepy nod and a sniffle as he burrows back down into the sheets with that half-smile still on his face. Dean shakes his head at the sleeping angel, walking off to get a beer before he picks up the tissues.


End file.
